Magna Defender: An Enigma
by littlepatriot
Summary: NOTE: Story doesn't belong to me! All credit goes to Kaelzar. Follows the original Magna Defender from his beginnings to his hardships. The enigma that is the Magna Defender is revealed. OC b/c no Magna Defender Character Option
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: End of a Journey

Gildan stumbled through the dimly lit corridor, the worn and tired warrior grinned sadly knowing his fate was sealed. Through his depressed mood a smiled appeared on his face. While it was the end of a journey for him, a new champion would rise and take up his mantle. It was time for the Tournament of Grue. A small chuckle escaped his chapped lips as he recalled his time during the tournament. The Tournament of Grue was created to pick out and train the competitors taking part. One by one, the competitors are eliminated, until only one remains. The champion of the tournament is chosen to become the most respected of all warrirors. Gildan frowned as new thoughts invaded his mind, thoughts of family. It wasn't a frown of fear or bitterness, but sadness, sadness that he'd never get to see his family or wife again and tell them goodbye.

In the darkened corridor Gildan reminisced about his life, and the trials he'd been put through. His time as the greatest of all warriors was at an end. Shrugging in passiveness he pushed himself away from the wall and started down the corridor, a smile creeping on his face.

This smile was not one of sadness, but one of excitement. With the passing of Gildan, the Tournament of Grue would commence once more. Its champion destined to become the greatest of all warriors.

The Magna Defender.


	2. Remembering

Chapter 1: Remembering

The Guildmaster Dagour, upon hearing the rough knock on his door, rose from his desk and headed for the door a low growl. The fireplace crackled and hissed as the wood burned, the room bathed in yellow light.

_Who dares to disturb me!? _He seethed in his mind, outraged that his task had been interrupted.

As Dagour grasped the handle of the stone door with impatient grip, he heard a stifled cough of pain. Swinging the door open he prepared to scold whoever it was that dared to disturb him at this hour. The opening door, he gazed upon the mortally injured Magna Defender.

Without hesitation or any words, Dagour threw a shoulder under Gildans arm and quickly, but carefully helped him into the fire-warmed room. After gently easing Magna Defender down onto his bed, Dagour quickly ran and fetched a basin, and filled it with hot water. He practically sprinted to his cabinets and retrieved many towels and some medicine to help ease Gildans pain.

While the Grandmaster hurried about his task, Gildan removed his helmet revealing his sweat covered face. Strong gray eyes, high but smooth cut cheekbones, a strong firm jawline and a nose that'd been broken many times over. Gildan ran a gloved hand through his short black-grey streaked cut hair and drew in a ragged but painful breath as he tried to sit up on an elbow. He recounted his battle with one of his many enemies, Trecheron. The new goon was arrogant, cocky, and lacked experience. The same couldn't be said for Trecheron's insect like leader, Scorpious. Scorpious had been a constant thorn in not only his side, but his planet's as well. Nevertheless he was destined to face off against the green Trecheron, not the monster that had terrorized his planet. The council of Guildmasters had reassured him many a time that eventually Scorpious would be dealt with. Looking back on his duel with Trecheron, Gildan still couldn't believe he allowed himself to be caught off guard so severly, a mistake that sealed his fate. His faithful zord, Torozord had shown up and launched an attack, cutting off Trecheron's killing blow before he could finish off the Magna Defender, which allowed Gildan's quick escape.

Shaking his head in disappointment, Gildan looked up as his old master returned with the items he sought, and let a small grin out as knew he was about to be scolded.

"So you reckless knit wit, I see you went and got yourself injured again", said Dagour, an irritated tone in his voice. He quickly knocked Gildans hand away from his injured side, the old warrior quietly hissing at the rough treatment.

"What exactly happened this time?" Dagour asked impatiently as he looked at the wound. Dagour tended to the wound the best he could, trying to get a clearer look at the damage.

Gildans smiled to himself as he described his battle with Trecheron and his stingwingers. He had the advantage for the majority of the duel. He remembered Trecheron on the ground about finish the goon off once and for all; suddenly a flash of light distracted him momentarily giving Trecheron the opportunity run him through. Gildan backed away quickly n dropped to one knee as he quickly placed a hand over his wounded side that was bleeding profusely. Leaning heavily upon his sword, Gildan looked in the direction to see where the light came from and noticed it was more of Trecheron's stingwingers that had teleported to the battlefield to aid the cursed white monster. Swearing to himself he quickly called to Torozord to aid him and initiated his escape as quickly as he could.

As he finished up the last details of the battle and his escape, Gildan accepted the drink infused with medical herbs that Dagour handed him. With a grimace, Gildan swallowed the vile tasting concoction and leaned back on the bed.

"Master, you need to meet with the elders and pick a new Magna Defender. My time is done, I won't survive this wound and before you ask, yes the Lights are safe". Said Gildan through gritted teeth as Dagour continually applied pressure to the wound.

"Very well, the Tournament of Grue will commence as soon as possible", Dagour replied, saddness apparent in his deep vocie. Dagour stood and moved towards the door. As he neared he looked towards the warrior silently lying on his bed, the warrior that would soon pass into the great unknown.

His heart heavy, Dagour stepped through the threshold and made way for the council chamers. In Dagour's quarters, Gildan's chest rose and fell, slower and shallower with each passing breath, until finally he peacefully passed.


	3. Decisions

Chapter 2: Decisions

_A few hours later_

As the chatter died down in the Council Hall, Daugor stood up to address the other Masters.

"Magna Defender, or Gildan if you prefer as is his birth name, has passed away in my chambers", Dagour said with a hint of sadness and anger in his voice, the masters around him seemingly shocked into silence. Dagour cleared his throat; he now had everyone's complete attention

. "We must commence the Tournament of Gruē, a new champion to bear the mantle of, Magna Defender". Dagour said, his deep voice resonating in the room.

"We should alert the nobles of the upcoming tournament so they or their sons may enter immediately.", Councilman Euro stated with a sense of pride.

Dagour sneered in disgust at the comment. How Euro was able to get on the council anyway was a mystery to him. He'd always regarded Euro as an enemy, one who would spoil the tournament if it meant more wealth to himself.

"No! Nobles will not be the only ones allowed to enter this tournament. You know the rules of the Academy, Councilman" replied Councilman Gaxx with a hint of venom in his voice towards his rival.

"Why should the peasantry be allowed to participate in these games of Valor and Honor?", returned Euro in an annoyed voice, he couldn't comprehend how mere peasants could even think of becoming the tournament's champion.

"The peasantry must be allowed equal access to the tournament. Even great warriors can be found among the general public, not just the Nobles", Councilman Kaligun replied with anger apparent in her voice. As one of the few female masters on the council, she was routinely outspoken and belittled. However, Kaligun made up her shortcomings with her ferocity and relentlessness that even made Councilman Euro think twice before arguing with her.

"Enough! Ladies and gentlemen of the Council, please, enough!" Palor, the assistant standing in for Councilman Keelor broke in to end the haughty conversation.

"My Lady couldn't be here today because her children fell ill", said Palor. "I do however know she fully supports the Tournament of Gruē bieng open to all and that is her vote should there be one". Even though he was an assistant, Palor made sure that his voice was heard.

As everyone in the chamber was lost in thought, it was Councilman Yaderl that broke the silence.

"It has been decided. Please have your house assistants and the public messengers begin putting up posters around the planet",

Dagour replied in clear support of Yaderls outspoken opinion. "The Tournament of Gruē wil take place two weeks from now, giving just enough time for the nobility to choose their competitors, and for training to begin. ".

"There will not be a vote on the tournament." She glared into the eyes of Councilman Euro." All will be allowed to participate." Yadrel said coolly to the whole chamber, as if daring anyone to challenge her. Along with Councilwoman Kaligun, Councilwoman Yaderl was very well known for being persistent, and very effective at achieving her goals.

This time it was Grandmaster Daugor who broke the silence in response to Councilman Yaderl.

"You have two weeks." He said, flashing a smile to Yaderl, spinning on his heel he marched out of the council chambers, he had a burial to complete.


	4. Secret Love

Chapter 3: Secret Love

The next morning:

It was a cool but dry summer morning and a young man with strong gray eyes, finely defined cheeks, and a firm jaw line watched the sunrise. The action itself brining back memories of him doing it with his mother, when she was alive. He used to love being held in her arms while they watched together as the sun crept over the mountains and its rays lighting up the valley below. He closed his eyes and listened to the environment around him, a small smile forming on his strong face. The young man's smile widened as the cool morning breeze brushed lightly at his bare chest. He was the definition of an excellent physique, even among his people. His finely chiseled abs and a well sculpted chest glistened in the morning light.

Finding a boulder, the young man laid back with his face turned towards the clearing sky. Below him a lake shined brilliantly, the rays of the sun reflecting off the dark waters. A small tributary branched away from the large lake, it passed right through his village. A small frown appeared on his face at the thought of returning to the village. He didn't want to go back; he wanted to stay here forever. However, he knew he had to the village eventually.

The young man hated his village because of what he was. He was an orphan. The thought of the villagers made rage burn in his heart. The adults always looked at him strangely or quieted their conversations as he passed them. The teenagers in his village constantly ridiculed him for something he had no control over. At present he was roughly around the age of 19, the time when most young men and women his age decided whether to attend the academy, or pursue other career interests.

The thoughts caused painful memories to surface in his mind. He remembered his mother, Valeena, the love he held for her caused near agony in his heat. His father however was a different story. He'd been told, rather sneered at, that his father was a great and noble warrior. One who would have no time for an insect like himself. He'd only ever known his father's name, Gildan.

The sound of laughter and splashing broke the young man's memories. Turning his head he saw a group of teenagers, both male and female, enjoying the morning at the lake. Looking further, he found the individual he was looking for. He'd always had a soft spot for her, she, unlike her friends, defended him when they ridiculed and yelled at him. She also never referred to him as "Orphan." She had dark emerald green eyes, a slightly oval face, small delicate cheekbones and a warm, but loving smile. She was the epitome of beauty and he kicked himself for thinking he'd ever have a shot with her, that a noble's daughter would even be interested in someone like him. In truth, she very much was interested in him, but scared he resented her for always coming to his defense.

"HEY! Talina, heads up!", yelled one of the boys as a old red leather wrapped ball hurtled towards her.

It was too late.

"Ahhh!", Talina screamed and immediately brought her hands up to cover her bleeding nose and busted lip.

After seeing what happened, the young man immediately dove into the lake from his rock and quickly swam over to her.

As he reached the group, the boys were both apologetic and amused at what had occured. Before anyone could say or react to the young man, he struck the boy who hit Talina in the face with the ball and scooped her up.

Zoyr held his bleeding nose turning to the figure that'd struck him he screamed in rage."WHAT THE HELL MAN? IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT!"

The other boys were about to attack the young man from behind when he turned around and gave them a venomous glare.

They backed off and he proceeded to take Talina home, preparing himself for the verbal onslaught of accusations he was about to receive from her father, Lord Dryxo.


	5. Parents

Chapter 4: Parents

"WHAT IN THE HELLS DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!" roared Lord Dryxo ,fury and hate burning passionately in his eyes.

Here was the man who hated him the most and treated him the worst at every possible opportunity. All he knew was there was bad blood between Lord Dryxo and his father, Gildan about what, he didn't know. All he knew is they grew up together and were the closest of friends, until something happened between them one day. He was sure his father had clearly come out on top of whatever it was that ignited their bitter rivalry towards one another. After all, what other reason could there be that Lord Dryxo would hate him so wholeheartedly?

"Answer me boy, before I decide to just lock you up instead", Lord Dryxo growled venomously in low voice. "And don't lie to me!"

"First of all my Lord, I did nothing to Talina. I merely witnessed what happened and made the person who did it pay a price I thought fair", the young man replied coolly, never taking his eyes away from Lord Dryxo. Talina has his eyes and face, the young man thought to himself.

"One of her idiot friends decided to throw a ball at her before getting her attention and he didn't throw it gently as you can see" The young man said in his defense.

"Why should I believe you, or anything that you say young man? You're nothing more than peasant scum and a blacksmith." Lord Dryxo spat his statement at the boy.

"I may be that sir, however I am NOT a liar. Now if you don't mind sir, can you please show me where to put her down?" The young man said, Talina still in his arms.

Lord Dryxo s loathsomely stepped aside to allow the young man into his mansion since he was carrying his daughter.

The young man entered the main hall of Talina Manor, the namesake of Lord Dryxo's daughter. It was named for his twin sister who died when they were children and lovingly named his daughter as such.

The young man noticed how cool it was in the stone hall and took in the view. Great golden cast chandeliers towered over him. They lined the halls with glowing candles. The candles were mainly used by the family in the great hall to honor the many great portraits and tapestries that lined its walls. At the end of the hall was a large and beautifully hand crafted stained window, with slots cut into wall on the other side of it to allow cool air to seep in. The hall wasn't ancient by planetary standards, however, the cuts allowed moss to form in the slits.

"Lovely hall sir, is this your Ancestral Hall?" the young man asked, genuinely curious about his surroundings.

"Yes it is, now quit stalling and bring my daughter", hissed Lord Dryxo.

Lord Dryxo led the young man into the next room where the young man assumed was the entertainment hall when hosting guests.

"Set her down here", Lord Dryxo said dryly and glared at the young man."Quickly".

The young man did as he was told and and gently laid Talina on a velvet like sofa. Gently sliding a pillow under her head, he moved a lock of hair out of her face and stood up quielty.

"Now what sir?" the young man asked as he turned to face Lord Dryxo.

"Follow me, the least I owe you is a drink", Lord Dryxo replied haughtily.

As they entered the den, Lord Dryxo signaled to the young man to have a seat. The young man took his offer and settled down into a small armchair that was resting comfortably in front of the fire.

Moving several glasses around, Lord Dryxo found what he was looking for. Holding an intricately designed crystal bottle, Lord Dryxo lightly tapped on it to spill out some of its contents into a empty glass. Grabbing a silver pitcher, Lord Dryxo poured water into the glass and added two ice cubes, pulling out another glass he filled it with a rich type of brandy. Picking up the glasses he headed over to where the young man was sitting.

"Here", Lord Dryxo said and handed the glass of water to the young man. He knew what he was about to do him wasn't right, but wanted the truth and because he wasn't the right age, he didn't offer him any hard liquor.

"Thank you sir", the young man said thankfully and took a long sip from his glass to quiet the hunger sounds in his belly.

"Now tell me again what happened please", Lord Dryxo asked quietly and sipped on his drink.

The young man was annoyed slightly but understood. He respectfully told Lord Dryxo all the details. He thought to himself it was odd that he was so willing to answer the Lord's questions, but didn't question it further when a woman entered the room.

She was amazingly beautiful and the young man understood where Talina got her beauty from, minus the color of her eyes. She was clearly Talina's mother.

"Excuse me Husband, but there's a messenger from the Council here for you", Lady Dryxo said lightly with a faint smile upon her rosin lips. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were entertaining a guest". She said as she noticed the young man sitting in one of the chairs.

"This young man saved Talina's life earlier and also made the young man who harmed her pay rather nicely for his actions", Lord Dryxo said to his wife, a gleeful smile on his lips.

"Oh my! Well I'm so happy you were there young man!", Lady Dryxo said very lively and thankful. "Please join us for dinner later tonight young man, I won't take no for an answer from either of you!"

Lord Dryxo looked at his wife with obvious shock, but knew better than to argue with his wife, what she says, goes.


	6. Confrontations

Chapter 5: Confrontations

The young man quietly let himself out and walked through the family's garden, admiring the scenery before he reached the front gate. Grabbing the wrought iron handle, he pulled open the door and stepped outside, only to be welcomed by another cool breeze. He noticed that the sun was directly above his head and swore to himself realizing he was late for work. He took off at a run towards the smith shop in the village.

Figuring he could still save some time, the young man quickly turned down an alley he normally used for quick shortcuts. However, today was not that day.. Skidding to a halt, the young man looked on as a figure stepped out of the shadows and walked towards him, the malice clear in his eyes.

"Ready for the real fight then Zoyr?", the young man taunted the teenage boy whose nose he'd broken earlier that morning.

"Oh you're going to pay for what you did this morning, Orphan", replied Zoyr, an amused look on his face as if victory were moments away.

"Pfft. Oh please! You couldn't so much as find the hilt of your sword on your own", the young man remarked curtly with a bit of amusement in his voice. "Honestly, what makes you think you can beat me in a fist fight?"

Zoyr grinned evilly and pointed behind himself, immediately 3 other boys came out of the shadows and stood behind the malevolent teenager.

"Hahaha! Oh this will be fun indeed!" the young man laughed, lunging for the first boy that got too close to him.

Dropping the first goon with a strong jab to the ribs, the young man quickly turned to his left and blocked an incoming attack, breaking the new opponent's knee by bashing it in with his boot. As the second boy fell, the third quietly snuck up and managed to get his arms around the young man and locked his fingers in place.

"Now it's our turn, Orphan", Zoyr said smugly.

"Oh is that so? Is that because I fixed your already crooked nose, or because I broke Vaxus' knee?".

"His knee I'm not concerned about and don't you dare talk about my good looks now that thanks to you, I may need surgery to fix", Zoyr spat angrily.

Thanks to the young man being able to stall Zoyr, he could now get out of Oxxos' grip. Quickly turning his hand around, the young man grabbed where Oxxos' left kidney would be in a claw like grip and twisted roughly and planted a boot in Zoyr's chest knocking him back.

Oxxos yelled at the rough treatment and eagerly let the young man go, who then turn around and dropped a heavy elbow into face knocking out cold.

Seeing the first boy get up, the young man turned to him and signaled to him, "Bring it on". Seeing that two of his friends already were beaten, he turned and ran away.

"Hahaha, that's some friend you got there, Zoyr", the young man laughed heartily.

Turning back to Zoyr, the young man quickly ducked just barely in time as a pipe went whistling over head and smacking into a wall. As the jarring from the pole hitting the wall ceased, Zoyr quickly dropped it and then swung at the young man with a wild haymaker, which was a monumental mistake as he was about to find out.

Quickly catching Zoyr's right arm in the crevice where it bends, the young man quickly went to work on his ribs with his right fist cracking and breaking a few ribs. Before he finally let Zoyr go, he dropped his forehead into Zoyr's face this time and broke his nose worse, revealing a little bit of cartilage.

"Ahhhhh! No no no not again!", Zoyr cried rolling around on the ground while holding his bloody nose.

"We're done here, Zoyr. Quit while you're ahead", the young man said apologetically. In truth he didn't like hurting anyone, but he wasn't about to allow someone to hurt him or the people he cares for. Taking off at a run again he made it his destination.

"There you are, you troublesome apprentice of mine!", Master Tyros sourly spat as the young man ran up, clearly out of breath and sweat running down his face. The blacksmith raised a bushy black eyebrow at the sight and thought better of asking, as he was sure he knew what the answer was already. It was either Talina or trouble with the local boys.

"Get your butt in the forge! We have a big order to fill today." Tyros grunted towards the sweaty boy.

Surprised and clearly trying to catch his breath a little, the young man quickly down a mug of water his master handed him.

"Sorry Master Tyros! It won't happen again I promise", the young man swore diligently and headed for the forge, but stopped mid step.

"Uhh Master. Who's the order for today if it's as large as you're saying if you need my help?" The young man asked in a boyish tone.

Grunting in clear impatience and annoyance, the old smith turned to face the young man.

"It's an order by the Council of Gruē at the Academy. They want 1000 weapons, crafted and delivered for the Tournament of Gruē".

"The Tournament of- Are you sure Master?", the young man asked excitedly, shock with a tinge of sadness coloring his voice, he knew what Tournament was chiefly for.


End file.
